


Chills

by Saltiest_Salt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Pyro Knows Sign Language, Pyro accidently burns everything, Scout was a sickly kid, Sickfic, Sign Language, The kitchen was set ablaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltiest_Salt/pseuds/Saltiest_Salt
Summary: "When the chills first started running through his body almost excessively, he simply shook it off, ignoring as his temperature seemed to rise endlessly. The scout pushed himself harder on the field, running faster and longer, running himself into coughing fits as it grew harder to breathe and his joints seemed to fight against every movement made."Scout had always been sickly, he just didn't like people to know.





	Chills

When the chills first started running through his body almost excessively, he simply shook it off, ignoring as his temperature seemed to rise endlessly. The scout pushed himself harder on the field, running faster and longer, running himself into coughing fits as it grew harder to breathe and his joints seemed to fight against every movement made. Days passed with the symptoms getting worse and the coughing fits only seemed to increase making it almost impossible to breathe when combined with his nose stuck between running down his face and being stuffed. His body seemed to be burning himself alive and freezing at the same time, his body shaking and face red.  
As the end of the match loomed, a wave of nausea came over Scout. His stomach started to roll, and somehow seemed heavy yet light hat the same time. He gripped ahold of the wooden walls before stumbling to lean against it. He gave a cough that was mixed with a sob, that he would deny later. Barely getting a sharp breath in before he felt the hitch in his throat. Doubling over, he spewed across the dirt floor, hiccuping between breaths. He slid down the wall, shivering against his will angry tears going down his face.  
The crunching of dirt growing ever nearer made him freeze, his breathing sharp and shaky. Slowly he turned his head warily towards the incoming noise, he grimaced before a familiar flash of red flashed down the hall. Calming down a bit as the noise faded, he cursed his body before trying to push himself up off the wall, only for his knees to shudder before falling back down. He almost didn’t notice the pyro growing near until they were just a few feet away. Looking up, he gave a tight smile, “hey Buddy, you guys losing without me? I mean it’s only natural since I carry this team,” he said, voice rough before coughing, spitting up mucus. The masked being simply shook its head, giving muted and muffled noises, moving their hands in an almost delicate fashion. Whatever it said made a shocked noise come from Scout’s throat. “It’s over? I didn’t hear the announcement I guess,” shakily he stood up, leaning against the wall. The pyro made a noise of disapproval, moving its hands and fingers rapidly, almost too fast for the boy to understand, asking if Medic was needed.  
Scout shook his head almost fast enough to make himself sick, “it’s fine pal, I can walk on my own,” he saidi sharply, only for another round of chills and a wave of heat to wrack his body. The joints in his legs seemed to buckle and he felt himself falling. The feeling of suited arms catching him caught him a tad off guard, when Pyro lifted him up off the ground, he frowned. “Bud, I can walk on my own, let me down,” he huffed, wiggling a bit, when the pyro didn’t reply other than walking towards the base and staying silent, he simply gave up, letting himself be carried reluctantly.  
As they, or rather Pyro, walked into the base, a shiver ran through Scout’s body and he dug deeper into the pyro’s chest, seeking warmth from the other. Closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the growing headache, they ignored the few looks that were aimed at them. The songs Pyro quietly hummed sounded almost identical to his attempts to talk other than a slight musical hint in them.  
The door creaked when it was opened, the two sliding into the room, Scout felt himself be placed on the bed, it creaking with every movement. When Pyro sat beside him, he curled up and let his head sit on the other’s lap. The pyromaniac’s gloves weaved through his hair, occasionally snagging because of the rubber. “This sucks,” he coughed, his voice nasally. Suddenly, the pyro moved Scout’s head away, standing up from the bed. An involuntary whine left the scout, he would deny that for the rest of his days, and Pyro turned before holding up a finger, as if to say “just a moment.”  
When the door creaked shut, Scout buried himself into his blankets, a growing frown on his face, angry with the growing pains and chills. As the minutes seemed to tick by, even though they were probably just seconds, he drifted off.  
The sound of the fire alarm jarred him awake, jumping into a sitting position. He instantly regretted it though as a pain wracked through his head. His eyes watered as the smell of smoke and something burning flooded his room. It continued for only a second before yelling ensued and the smoke seemed to thin, fire alarm going silent after a crash ofit being hit and falling to the ground. Pans and plates clashed, or at least that’s what Scout assumed it was, before footsteps seemed to echo in the hall.  
When Pyro walked through the door, they had a slightly singed chef hat upon their head and a plate of something that smelt burnt beyond compare in hand. Standing in front of Scout, they pushed the plate towards him. Glancing warily at the food, the scout had to keep from frowning. Everything was blackened and it was almost too hard to tell what it was, but if he had to guess, it was eggs and toast. Pyro made a noise of question before Scout looked up with a forced smile. “Looks great, Bud!,” He exclaimed, grabbing a slice of what thought to be a piece of toast. Tentatively, he took a bite, he was quickly surprised by how vile it tasted and struggled to keep it down after swallowing. With a sound of delight, Pyro jumped down onto the bed, making Scout go into the air for a second. He smirked, a loud laugh escaping him before he started coughing again. The pyro froze for a moment before reaching out to Scout, only to be pushed away. The scout frowned when Pyro seemed to deflate before looking away. “It’s only going to last a few days, a week at most,” when the pyro tilted their head to the side in question, he huffed. “When me and my brothers were younger we got sick a lot. Ma had trouble getting shots for all of us. So we took turns whenever she did, I just have the flu, I got it a couple times as a kid,” he said before smirking and raising an arm to flex. “So it’s nothing to me, doesn’t have much of a’ effect on me anymore, if any at all,” he boasted despite the obvious shivering and red faced fever. Pyro let out a laugh, or what sounded like one and their shoulders shook. Quickly they took a hand, signing a playful question.  
“Hell yeah I’m sure about it! I’m too strong for some lousy disease to put me out of commission,” he squawked, punching the other’s shoulder almost gently. Pyro only made a hum like sound in response and Scout shifted laying his head back down on the other’s lap. The pyro’s hands soon found themselves in the boy’s hair again, gently tugging. “Don’t worry pal, I’ll be better in no time,” he reassured confidently, slowly drifting off, a smile on his face. Pyro felt a slight smile grow under their mask before leaning against the wall and falling asleep himself. The burnt food forgotten beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to write any of these characters, so I'm sorry if it doesn't really fit?


End file.
